


Austria is ticklish?!

by MunKitsuneNoSeishin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunKitsuneNoSeishin/pseuds/MunKitsuneNoSeishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia finds out that Austria is ticklish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austria is ticklish?!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this so yeah, stuff

He couldn’t believe it.

The stuck-up, snotty, princely little Austrian was ticklish.

Prussia smirked.

He was so going to take advantage of this.

\------

Dear diary,

I WAS SO AWESOME TODAY. I FOUND OUT THE PRISSY IS TICKLISH. HEHE. AND HOW I FOUND OUT? I WILL NEVER TELL. THE AWESOME ME WILL KEEP THIS INFORMATION AWAY FROM NON-AWESOME PEOPLE.

Prussia started grinning so hard that his cheeks started to hurt.

“Let’s see, how should the awesome me do this?”

\-----

Two hours later, Prussia had a list of all the possibilities.

Take his piano away and tell him that the only way to get it back is to get tickled.  
Tickle him while seizing his vital regions to make it even worse.  
Paint a picture of it.  
Have France do it.  
Show the picture of France tickling him to Hungary.  
Do it at the world meeting.  
Write “Austria is ticklish” all over the meeting room.  
Make an official “Tickle Austria Day.”  
Post it all over the internet.  
Make him sing a song about it.

By the time he had written all the possibilities down, France and Spain had appeared, having responded from the call that he made (All while West was yelling at him to be quiet from upstairs. He should talk. Italy was with him, and when those two were in the same room…)

“So,” France purred, “Do tell on how you found out that our dear Austrian was ticklish.”

Prussia snickered. 

“Ah, the awesome me never reveals his awesome methods. Besides, it’s his own fault that he’s ticklish.”

The two of them glanced over at Spain, who was eating a tomato.

“SPAIN!”

“MMMPPPHHH!”

“All things put aside,” smirked a very interested France, “How are we going to use this weak spot?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Prussia dug the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and shoved it on the table.

The other two countries huddled over it, Spain dripping tomato juice all over the paper.


End file.
